Miraculous Potter
by Chocolat68
Summary: Après les événements de la coupe de feu , Harry quitte le monde magique pour rejoindre Sirius à Paris. Une fois là-bas, il décide de s'inscrire dans un collège moldu, le collège Françoise Dupont. Il pensait avoir fui la magie mais il avait tort, il y a deux super héros, Chat Noir et Ladybug qui sauvent la population du Papillon. (la suite du résumé à l'intérieur)
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour ! Cette fic est ma première histoire donc j'espère quelle va vous plaire et désolé pour les éventuelles fautes, j'essaye de ne pas trop en faire donc s'il y en a signalez le moi merci ! Ah et c'est un slash donc si cela ne vous plaît pas ne continuez pas !

Résumé complet: Après les événements de la coupe de feu , Harry quitte le monde magique pour rejoindre Sirius à Paris. Une fois là-bas, il décide de s'inscrire dans un collège moldu, le collège Françoise Dupont. Il pensait avoir fui la magie mais il avait tort, il y a deux super héros, Chat Noir et Ladybug qui sauvent la population du Papillon. Très vite, il s'aperçoit de l'identité des deux héros et décide de les aider en toute discrétion. Adrien ayant remarqué qu'une aide leur est fourni, soupçonne Harry et se rapproche de lui. Très vite, ils deviennent amis. Le Papillon n'aura qu'a bien se tenir !

Indication au niveau des événements: : Harry termine sa 4ème année à Poudlard donc a pendant les vacances d'été 15 ans. Il préfère s'inscrire au collège avant le lycée pour obtenir son brevet. Il rattrape sont retard grâce en parti à Sirius et aussi grâce à des potions de mémoire qu'il a commandé. Sirius c'est caché en France après son départ à la fin du prisonnier d'Azkaban. Pas d'inquiétude Harry n'a pas fait une croix sur sa magie !

Disclamer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et Miraculous Ladybug à Thomas Astruc

Chapitre 1

Harry avançait dans la cour du collège Françoise Dupont, il se dirigeait vers le secrétariat de l'établissement pour finaliser son inscription, prendre son nouvel emploi du temps et savoir dans quelle classe il sera pour cette année. Il trouva ce collège très petit par rapport à Poudlard mais l'appréciât tout de suite. Il vit courir une jeune fille au cheveux bleu, elle semblait en retard. Arrivé devant la porte du secrétariat il toqua et entra :

« Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter le nouvel élève et je suis ven…. » Il se fit couper la parole par la femme derrière le bureau.

« Ah oui, le nouvel élève. Alors, alors dans quelle classe nous avons vous mis. » Elle marmonne dans sa barbe inexistante. « AH ! Trouvé , bon déjà tenez votre emploi du temps, le plan du collège pour éviter que vous vous perdez et venez avec moi que je vous montre votre nouvelle classe. »

Il la suivi silencieusement et pria intérieurement pour être dans une bonne classe. Ils traversèrent le collège et une fois devant une porte elle toqua et entra. Elle présenta en bref le nouvel élève et demanda d'être gentil avec lui. Une fois la secrétaire parti , la prof de français Mlle Bustier proposa à Harry de se présenter à la classe.

« Euh… Bonjour je suis Harry, j'ai 15 ans et je viens d'Angleterre d'où mon léger accent. »

Mlle Bustier et les élèves lui posèrent quelques questions auquel il répondit. La prof lui dit ensuite de s'installer dans le fond à côté de Nathaniel, un garçon au cheveux roux. Il s'assit et écouta le cours quand tout à coût un tremblement suivit d'un grognement se fit entendre. Tous les élèves se levèrent pour partir quand la porte explosa et un monstre en pierre fit son apparition dans la salle. Harry commença à paniquer en se disant que le monde sorcier l'avais déjà retrouver quand deux personnes avec des déguisements de chat et de coccinelle firent leurs apparition. Ils attaquèrent le monstre de pierre mais n'arrivaient pas à le combattre. Harry essaya de jeter un informuler quand le gros caillou lui lança une sorte d'attaque, il allait se la prendre de plein fouet mais fut sauver par le mystérieux blond masquer.

« Je t'ai sauvé mon beau chaton »

Voilà le 1er chapitre, il est assez court (il fait environ 400 mots) mais j'essayerais de faire des chapitres plus long pour la suite. Donc n'hésitez pas à dire si vous avez aimer ou non, j'accepte toutes les critiques qui peuvent m'aider à m'améliorer (et surtout dites moi pour les fautes!)

A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour ! Voici le 2e chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je remercie **Ghoul No Hime** , Minilod, **Maravir** **i** , A fan In Wonderland, **Luna Park** , Lady Shasha Phantomhive, **Nonotiti02** , Marjo1606, **Noyr Desyre** , AuroreMalfoy, **Vivittipi** , Dragon-en, **Black Phoenix Of Doom** , Loves69, **Rina-dark** , Mai-Ian-Jully, **Emmanuelled34** , LoupRubis, , Darkmoonlight700, **GlaceChouette28741** , Mimica3466, **Yukiko17** pour avoir ajouté mon histoire dans vos favoris/alertes ou pour avoir laissé une review !

Je posterai un chapitre toutes les semaines, soit le lundi, soit le mercredi !

Ah et j'avais oublié de préciser qu'Harry avait réussi à tuer Voldemort dans le cimetière. Mais le monde sorcier ne le laissera pas tranquille pour autant !

Disclamer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et Miraculous Ladybug à Thomas Astruc.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 2

Après que l'attaque eut lieu, Harry avait été mis au courant pour le Papillon et une fille du nom d'Alya lui avait fait tout un récit sur la « magnifique » Ladybug et sur Chat Noir et lui parla du blog qu'elle tenait sur la super-héroïne. Il repensa à la phrase que lui avait susurrée Chat Noir quand il l'avait sauvé ; est-ce qu'il disait ça à toutes les personnes qu'il sauvait où l'avait-il dit juste parce qu'il l'intéressait ? Ces questions resteront sans réponse jusqu'à sa prochaine rencontre avec Chat Noir. Après avoir été informé de la situation, il rentra chez lui vu que les cours avaient été annulés pour le reste de la journée. Quelle belle rentrée pour Harry !

Point de vue Harry

Après l'attaque, j'étais rentré à la maison où j'habitais avec Sirius. C'était une petite maison située en dehors de la ville, elle faisait deux étages ; chacun avait son aile privée. J'expliquais à Sirius ce qu'il s'était passé et il m'avait dit qu'il avait déjà entendu parler de ce Papillon, mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans se faire attraper par les aurors. Je montai dans ma chambre et me couchai sur mon lit en repensant à Poudlard, mes amis Ron et Hermione qui me manquaient énormément et aux événements qui avaient eu pendant la tâche finale du tournoi.

Flash Back

Dans un cimetière à Little Hangleton, tout était gris et sombre. Plusieurs silhouettes encapuchonnées et masquées étaient debout devant un jeune homme, Harry. Voldemort venait de se faire ressusciter par Pettigrow ce sale rat. Voldemort avait tout de suite tué Cédric d'un Avada Kedavra et jeta un Doloris sur Harry qui convulsa sous l'intensité du sort. Les mangemorts autour d'eux rigolaient, se moquaient allègrement de lui. Harry allait abandonner quand une force inconnue prit soudain possession de son corps et une vague de colère éjecta les mangemorts à plusieurs mètres. Ils transplanèrent tous à la suite, abandonnant Voldemort et Pettigrow. Harry ne comprenait pas d'où cela venait, mais au moins il ne restait que Voldemort et Pettigrow.

« Alors Voldemort, on se fait abandonner par ses toutous. Arriva à dire Harry malgré les tremblements dans sa voix.

— TAIT TOI, s'énerva Voldemort. AVADA KEDAVRA !

— EXPELLIARMUS » Harry savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à Voldemort quand il sentit encore cette force en lui. Il vit apparaître ses parents à côté de lui et l'aida à mettre plus de puissance dans le sort. Il arriva à prendre le dessus, Voldemort se prit l'attaque en pleine face et devint de la poussière. Harry tomba à terre à bout de forces, à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Pettigrow pleurant la mort de son maître, prit ses cendres et transplana en jurant vengeance contre Harry.

Avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, Harry entendit le bruit distinctif du transplanage et se sentis soulever. Il vit le visage inquiet de Dumbledore et fermis les yeux.

Harry se réveilla deux semaines plus tard, il apprit par Dumbledore qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, mais que Pettigrow et les autres mangemorts étaient introuvables. Harry mit quelque temps à s'en remettre, il eut plusieurs visites d'un peu tout le monde, ce qui lui fit plaisir. Un mois après l'événement du cimetière, Harry prit la décision de quitter le monde magique suite au traumatisme qu'il avait subi et contacta Sirius pour venir vivre chez lui. Il laissa une lettre à Dumbledore et une à ses amis ou il expliqua pourquoi il partait et en s'excusant de les laisser et quitta Poudlard.

Fin Flash Back

Mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules en pensant à ce souvenir. Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait le bon choix de partir, j'aurais peut-être dû rester avec eux ou au moins leur dire en face pourquoi je partais… Enfin, c'est trop tard pour que je me dise ça. Maintenant, je vis avec le dernier membre de ma famille, je dois aller de l'avant mais je devrais peut-être leur envoyer une lettre pour savoir comment ils vont et comment ça se passe à Poudlard depuis mon départ… Je regardais l'heure et vis que la montre affichait 19h30, j'ai dû rêvasser ou cauchemarder un peu trop longtemps… J'ai loupé les repas d'aujourd'hui et je suis fatigué, je ferais mieux de me reposer un peu.

Fin du point de vue Harry

Ce qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que quelqu'un l'observait depuis sa fenêtre. La mystérieuse personne se lécha les lèvres et eut un sourire calculateur.

« Mh intéressant »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 2, le combat contre Voldemort était assez nul je l'avoue et je ne suis pas douée pour les flashs back mdr. Sinon, on en apprend plus sur le départ d'Harry et il y aura d'autres flashs back pour montrer ce qu'Harry a fait jusqu'au début de l'histoire. J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ce chapitre. Dites-moi en review s'il y a des fautes ou si vous avez une remarque à faire !

PS : j'ai mis le résumé de mes futurs fics sur mon profil donc si vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil, n'hésitez pas !

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Kiss !


	3. Chapitre 3

Coucou, voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je remercie **Melodie Zik Spirit** , Selena Psycho, **Pushi19** , Luna Park, **Born-Fyre** , Hyper Kitten, **Lord-sessy012** , Naomy Wood Serpentard, **Mikufic99** , Akayui, **Lucy Dei** , Shin No Panda, **Enid Lupin** pour avoir ajouté mon histoire dans vos favoris/alertes ou pour avoir laissé une review !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et Miraculous Ladybug à Thomas Astruc

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 3

Cette nuit-là, Harry fit beaucoup de cauchemars et Sirius dut lui préparer une potion de sommeil sans rêve, il dut la recommencer trois fois étant donné son talent inné en potion et jura contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir écouté en cours à l'époque. Une fois la potion prête, il la fit boire à Harry qui se rendormit immédiatement. Sirius put retourner se coucher sans s'inquiéter plus pour son filleul.

Le matin, Harry se réveilla sans ce souvenir de la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il s'habilla, alla faire sa toilette, prépara son sac de cours et descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Sirius. Il remarqua sa mine fatiguée, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se dépêcha de manger et parti après avoir dit au revoir à Sirius. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Harry arriva devant le collège, il s'apprêta à entrer quand une voix le stoppa.

« Hey, le nouveau tranquille ? Un garçon au teint mat, portant de lunettes et une casquette lui posa la question.

— Euh ça va et toi…. ?

— Je suis Nino. Mais tranquille mon pote ! » Il mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Hier on n'a pas eu le temps de faire connaissance avec l'incident donc c'est le moment !

— Ah ouais, bah content de te connaître Nino. » La sonnerie interrompit leur discussion et tous deux se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de la journée, c'est-à-dire français avec Mlle Bustier.

Harry se dirigea vers la place que lui avait été attribué hier, à côté de Nathaniel. Il s'assit et observa un peu la classe au premier rang à gauche, se trouvait Nino qui semblait attendre quelqu'un, derrière lui se trouvait la fanatique de Ladybug, Alya et semblait aussi attendre quelqu'un, Harry était au troisième rang avec Nathaniel et derrière eux se trouvait Yvan, un garçon de grande taille avec un style un peu punk était assis tout seul. De l'autre côté au premier rang, il y avait une blonde habillé avec des habits de luxe, Chloé et à côté d'elle, y avait une rouquine, Sabrina qui avait un look studieux . Au deuxième rang, se tenaient Mylène, une fille de petite taille avec des dreadlocks et sa voisine de table, Alix une fille aux cheveux rose et au style sportif. Un gars baraqué, Kim et Max, un garçon au look studieux aussi, étaient au troisième rang. Et enfin, au dernier rang, il y avait Juleka, une fille aux allures punk/gothique et Rose, une fille au look enfantin qui avait l'air extrêmement gentille (1).

La prof entra dans la salle et le cours débuta. Pendant que la prof écrivait son cours au tableau, une fille aux cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleuté entra dans la salle discrètement et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Alya. La prof la remarqua bien évidemment, car elle arrivait souvent en retard.

Harry essaya de suivre le cours du mieux qu'il put, car malgré la prise de potion de mémoire, les cours restaient assez durs étant donné que ce n'était pas sa langue maternelle et qu'il n'avait plus été à l'école normale depuis ses onze ans.

A la deuxième heure de français, un garçon blond se présenta en cours et s'excusa pour son retard, il avait eu une séance de photo de dernière minute à faire. Chloé avait changé d'attitude et essaya d'attirer l'attention du blondin, Adrien.

Point de vue Harry

Le blond, Adrien, je crois, me dit quelque chose physiquement, l'aurais-je déjà vu quelque part ? Mhh quand j'irais parler à Nino à la récré, je n'aurais qu'à demander à Adrien si nous nous sommes déjà croisé ! En tout cas, je me demande encore ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête pour m'inscrire dans un établissement moldu… j'ai bien du mal à suivre, je devrais peut-être essayer de reprendre des potions de mémoire et lire plus les manuels. En pensant à la façon dont Sirius et moi avons fait les potions, je me retiens de rire, c'était assez épique de voir Sirius galérer à bien couper les ingrédients ou à devoir remuer trois fois dans le sens d'une aiguille d'une montre et en ajoutant dans un délai de deux secondes les plumes de Jobarbille (2).

J'étais tellement pris dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas la sonnerie annonçant la récréation et je sentis une main me mettre un coup sur mon épaule ce qui me fit sursauter.

« Hey mec ça va ? T'avais l'air grave pris dans tes pensées. Me dit Nino

— Ah oui haha, c'est que le cours de français était tellement intéressant tu vois que je pensais qu'à sortir mais bon, je crois que j'ai un peu loupé la sonnerie. »

J'essayais de rire pour que ce soit plus crédible et Nino avait l'air de me croire et rigola avec moi.

« Haha t'es pas doué toi ! Bon viens avec moi que je te présente mes potes ! »

En guise de réponse, je me leva et le suivis jusque dans la cour. Sur un banc, il y avait Adrien, Marinette et Alya, on s'assit avec eux et on commença à parler.

« Oy les potes, voici Harry !

« Nino, tu sais, on n'est pas sourd, on était là quand il s'était présenté hier hein » Alya dit ça en rigolant et on la suivit rapidement dans le fou rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

Le blond prit la parole :

« Quoique moi, je n'étais pas la hier étant donné que j'avais encore un shooting photo, donc enchanté Harry ! D'ailleurs , comment ça se fait que tu arrives un mois après la rentrée (3) ?

— Enchanté aussi Adrien. Et c'est parce que j'ai emménagé à Paris il y a un peu plus d'un mois et j'ai du apprendre la langue rapidement même si la langue française est assez complexe et aussi j'ai du m'habituer à la ville donc c'est pour ça que je viens que maintenant.

—D'accord, j'espère que tu vas te plaire à Paris malgré les attaques du Papillon. Me dit la fille au cheveux bleus, Marinette.

— Ce n'est pas une personne en mal de pouvoir de pouvoir qui va m'empêcher d'aimer Paris ! » Je le dis d'un ton amusé, mais j'espérais vraiment que sa n'allait pas dégénérer et que le Papillon n'était pas un grand danger ou un Voldemort bis, j'en ai assez marre de me mettre dans des situations dangereuses, j'aimerais juste avoir la paix, c'est une des raisons du pourquoi j'ai quitté le monde magique.

On discutait encore un peu, apprenant à mieux se connaître. La sonnerie retentit et le cours suivant débuta. J'ai oublié de demander à Adrien si nous nous connaissions, je lui demanderais plus tard, le temps ne presse pas. Le cours de mathématiques avec Mlle Mendeleiev était plus intéressant que celui de français, je comprenais mieux. Les deux heures passèrent rapidement et la sonnerie annonçant midi retentit. Je m'empressai de prendre mes affaires, de sortir et d'aller m'asseoir sur un banc pour manger mon repas de midi, un sandwich que Sirius m'avait préparé. Je mangeais tranquillement quand une personne vint se mettre à côté de moi, je la regardais et vis que c'était Adrien (4).

« Je peux manger avec toi ? » Il me regarda avec des yeux de chien battu et puis comme si j'allais refuser alors que j'ai l'occasion de lui parler tranquillement.

« Bien sûr! Je lui répondis avec un sourire et il se détendit.

— Cool merci, j'ai l'habitude de manger seul le midi donc quand je t'ai vu, je me suis dit que j'allais manger avec toi si ça ne t'aurais pas déranger bien évidemment.

— Tu me déranges pas du tout et puis c'est mieux de manger avec quelqu'un ! D'ailleurs, je devais te parler seul donc ça tombe bien.

— Euh tu veux me parler de quoi ? Sa voix sembla hésitante.

— Oh ne t'inquiète pas, rien de grave, juste que tu me dis quelque chose, est-ce qu'on c'est déjà rencontrer avant aujourd'hui ?

— Non je ne pense pas, je m'en souviendrais si on s'était déjà parlé. Tu m'as sûrement vu sur les affiches de la ville ou sur des magazines.

— Oui peut-être... »

Je vis qu'il semblait soulagé que j'abandonne cette conversation, mais j'allais quand même continuer plus tard pour savoir, parce que son attitude me prouvait qu'il avait légèrement menti donc j'avais raison, il ne voulait juste pas que je le sache, maintenant faut juste que je m'en souvienne quand.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

(1) La plume de Jobarbille est l'ingrédient principal des potions de mémoire, cela vient du wikia Harry Potter. Et oui, j'avais dit dans le premier chapitre qu'ils commandaient les potions, mais c'est plus drôle qu'ils les fassent soient même nan ?

(2) J'ai suivie le plan de classe qu'il y avait sur le Wiki Miraculous Ladybug, j'ai juste inversé Nathaniel et Yvan pour que Harry soit à côté de Nathaniel et derrière Alya et Marinette.

(3) Même si je l'explique juste après, c'est juste que j'avais oublié de le préciser dans les chapitres précédents qu'Harry faisait sa rentrée un mois après la rentrée officiel.

(4) On va faire genre qu'Adrien mange dehors le midi même s'il rentre chez lui dans la série.

Voilà, le chapitre 3 est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé malgré qu'il n'y ait pas d'action ! Dites moi s'il y avait des fautes ou si vous avez une remarque à faire ! A lundi prochain !


	4. Chapitre 4

Coucou, je suis désolé pour la semaine de retard, mais j'avais mes oraux blancs de langues donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster ! Voici le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je remercie **Luna Park** , Lady Alyzee, **Morgan-245** , Blacktiger, **PetitKiaradu77** , Viroce, **Eleonora2002** , Kikola02 pour avoir ajouté mon histoire dans vos favoris/alertes ou pour avoir laissé une review !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et Miraculous Ladybug à Thomas Astruc

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 4

Pendant la pause de midi, Harry et Adrien firent plus amples connaissances et se découvrirent de nombreux points communs. Les cours reprirent et l'après-midi passa vite. Pas d'attaque du papillon aujourd'hui et c'était tant mieux pour Harry et pour Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, Harry ce sentis suivie, mais y fit abstraction en se disant que c'était dans sa tête. Il était en train de marcher jusqu'à son arrêt de métro quand, une voiture noire s'arrêta à côté de lui. Il fit discrètement glisser sa baguette cachée dans une de ses manches de veste dans sa main et se prépara à la brandir. La vitre de la voiture s'abaissa et la tête d'Adrien apparue, Harry soupira de soulagement et remit en place sa baguette.

« Hey Harry, tu veux qu'on te dépose chez toi ?

—Nan, t'inquiète, vous dérangez pas pour moi !

—Si je demande c'est que ça ne dérange pas, monte. » Il insista et Harry ne put refuser. Il monta dans la voiture et eut un hoquet de surprise devant la grandeur de l'intérieur de la voiture, celle des Dursley à côté était un jouet. Adrien reprit la conversation :

« Alors, tu habites ou pour que mon chauffeur puisse te déposer ?

—Neuilly-sur-Seine vers l'Institut Guinot.

— Mais tu viens comment le matin ? En transport, rassure moi !

—Bien sûr que je prends les transports, d'ailleurs je me dirigeais vers la station de métro avant que tu me propose de me déposer. C'est quand même une heure vingt à pied alors qu'avec le métro, c'est qu'une trentaine de minutes ! »

Ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent devant leur conversation.

Point de vue Adrien

J'étais tellement content qu'Harry ait accepté de monter dans la voiture, je voulais encore passer du temps avec lui comme à la pause de midi. J'espérais pouvoir souvent manger avec lui le midi pour apprendre à mieux le connaître. Mais par contre faudrait que je fasse attention avec Chat Noir, j'étais sûr qu'il se doutait de quelque chose sinon il ne m'aurait pas posé de question. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon me plaisait physiquement, je voulais dire Ladybug à côté, c'est rien et pourtant, j'aimais Ladybug de tout mon cœur même si je connaissais pas son identité…. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une passe avec Harry et on sera juste de très bon amis j'espère !

On discuta jusqu'à ce qu'on arriva devant chez lui, on se salua et la voiture redémarra. C'était une journée tranquille aujourd'hui, pas de papillon donc repos ! Je suis un peu triste de ne pas avoir vu Ladybug, mais Harry a comblé ce manque. 20 minutes plus tard, on arriva à la maison et je montai dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. Mon père était en déplacement jusqu'à demain, j'étais donc seul à la maison, enfin y avait Nathalie et Le Gorille mais bon, j'aurais aimé que mon père soit la... J'aimerais qu'il face attention à moi, comme avant… Enfin bref, faut que je me concentre sur les exercices à faire.

Fin point de vue Adrien

Du côté d'Harry, il avait un peu parlé de sa journée avec Sirius et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son bureau, sorti une feuille, une plume et de l'encre, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus écrit avec ça. Il commença à écrire en s'appliquant du mieux qu'il put :

 _Chère Hermione et Ron_

 _J'espère que ça va bien et que tout se passe correctement à Poudlard depuis mon départ. C'est sur que vos journée_ _s_ _doivent être plus ennuyante vu les aventures qu'on_ _a_ _eu depuis notre entré,_ _Voldemort toujours à nous pourrir la vie, mais cela est fini maintenant…_

 _J'écris aujourd'hui, car vous me manquez énormément et qu'après deux mois de silence je me suis senti près à vous écrire. Je comprendrais si vous ne voulez pas me répondre, après tout je vous ai laissé juste avec une lettre sans vous prévenir, donc se serai normal que vous m'en vouliez._

 _Sinon, Ron comment se passe les entraînements de Quidditch ? Tu es devenue capitaine ? Et toi Hermione, toujours en train de réviser ?_

 _De mon côté, j'ai repris les cours dans un collège moldu afin d'obtenir mon brevet (c'est l'équivalent des B.U.S.E.S Ron). Je fais encore des cauchemars de temps en temps, mais sinon tout se passe bien où je suis._

 _J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se voit aux prochaines vacances du côté moldu et dans un lieu sur si vous voulez…_

 _E_ _t_ _voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire,_

 _A bientôt_ _j'espère_ _,_

 _Votre ami qui ne vous à pas oublié,_

 _HP_

Une fois la lettre finie, il se relut pour voir si tout était parfait et la mit dans une enveloppe où il écrivit le nom de ses amis, la destination, c'est-à-dire Poudlard et alla voir Sirius pour qu'il puisse lui emprunter un hibou.

« Patmol, je peux t'emprunter Owl (1) ?

—Bien sûr mini-cornedrue, tu sais où il est. C'est pour Ron et Hermione ? »

Harry acquiesça et Sirius lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il se dirigea vers la pièce ou il y avait Owl et lui donna la lettre en lui disant la destination. Il la regarda partir en se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix. Il remonta dans sa chambre et se posa sur son lit. La soirée se passa bien pour Harry et Sirius et lendemain arriva vite. Comme tous les matins depuis deux moi, Sirius prépara le petit-déjeuner pour Harry et son repas de midi. Il le regarda manger puis partir pour le collège.

Point de vue Sirius

Ce que j'aimerais pouvoir sortir comme Harry, au moins pour prendre l'air et me changer les idées. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Azkaban et à ce satané rat qui s'était enfui m'empêchant de le livrer pour être enfin libre et vivre heureux et comme une famille avec Harry. Je ne le montrais pas devant Harry, mais je suis mal intérieurement et veux vengeance envers Queudver.

Fin point de vue Sirius

Rempli de pensée négative, le Papillon ressenti cette énergie obscure et fit apparaître un Akuma :

« Je sens un mal-être et un désir de vengeance, excellente proie. Vole petit Akuma et noircit son cœur.»

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

(1) Owl veut simplement dire Hibou en anglais, j'avais la flemme de trouver un nom mdr.

Voilà, le chapitre 4 est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé, perso, je ne suis pas fan de ce chapitre ! Dites moi s'il y avait des fautes ou si vous avez une remarque à faire ! A lundi prochain !


	5. Chapitre 5

Hey j'espère que vous allez bien !Comme je n'ai pas poster de chapitre la semaine dernière et que le chapitre 5 était déjà prêt je me suis dis que je devais poster deux chapitres cette semaine donc voici le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je remercie Morgan-245, **Luna Park** , Vaetisia, **Roxiyaoi** , ViveMinna, **Siel 03** pour avoir ajouté mon histoire dans vos favoris/alertes ou pour avoir laissé une review !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et Miraculous Ladybug à Thomas Astruc

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 5

« Je sens un mal-être et un désir de vengeance, excellente proie. Vole petit Akuma et noircit son cœur.»

L'Akuma s'envola jusqu'à Sirius, toucha sa baguette et un masque de papillon apparu devant le visage de Sirius, une voix lui parla :

« Chien Noir(1), je suis Le Papillon, si tu m'aides à capturer les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir, je pourrais t'aider dans ta vengeance.

— Je vais vous aider. »

Et Sirius se métamorphosa en une sorte de chien humain. Il sauta par la fenêtre de la maison et alla dans la direction de la Tour Eiffel. Il se disait que pour attraper Ladybug et Chat noir, il devait aller dans le centre de Paris. Sur le chemin, il mordait les gens pour les transformer comme lui pour avoir une armée pour sa vengeance et se retrouva rapidement vers le Collège Françoise Dupont.

Du côté d'Harry, il était arrivé en cours et était en physique chimie quand les élèves entendirent des gens hurler dehors. Ils sortirent et virent des gens se transformer en chien-garou. Les élèves allaient se cacher dans le gymnase quand Chien Noir se mit devant eux. Il mordit la prof de physique et les autres élèves coururent, terrifier. Marinette et Adrien partirent chacun de leurs cotés et leurs Kwami les transformèrent.

Harry voulut partir, mais Sirius akumatisé se mit devant lui, Harry le reconnut :

« Sirius ?! Mais pourquoi t'es comme ça ?

— Je ne suis plus Sirius, mais Chien Noir et je vais m'emparer des Miraculous puis me venger de Queudver et ne gêne pas Harry, LOCOMOTOR WIBBLY(2). » Harry esquiva le sort et lui répondit :

« Dis pas n'importe quoi Siri, si tu fais ça, tu vas retourner à Azkaban ! »

Sirius ou Chien Noir allait mordre Harry quand Chat Noir donna un coup de bâton sur l'akumatiser ce qui l'éloigna d'Harry. Chat Noir prit la parole :

« Deuxième fois que je te sauve les papattes mon chaton, à force, je vais prendre l'habitude.

—Sauve mon parrain s'il te plaît, c'est ma seule famille…

—A tes ordres mon chaton et puis c'est mon devoir même si je n'aime pas trop les chiens. Il faudrait juste que Ladybug vienne. Toi, vas te mettre à l'abri. »

Harry acquiesça et parti se mettre derrière une poutre et regarda le combat qui se déroulait devant lui. Ladybug arriva cinq minutes plus tard et le vrai combat pu démarrer. Chat Noir eu un moment d'inattention et se fit mordre. Harry courut vers Chat noir, mais Ladybug l'arrêta :

« Ne te mets pas devant lui ou tu te feras mordre

—Mais il faut faire quelque chose !

— Je sais ce que je fais maintenant, part tu me gènes. »

Harry fronça les sourcils devant l'impolitesse de Ladybug et décida d'agir lui-même, qu'importe les représailles. Il réfléchit rapidement à un plan mais aucune idée ne lui vint à l'esprit et réagit comme un Gryffondor, c'est-à-dire, sauter dans le tas. Harry sauta sur le dos de Sirius et remarqua qu'il tenait fermement sa baguette. Il se rappela qu'Alya lui avait dit que le papillon prenait possession des gens grâce à un objet en particulier. Il cria à Ladybug :

« Ladybug, l'akuma se trouve dans le bout de bois qu'il tient en main ! »

Il n'entendit pas la réponse, qu'il se fit expulser du dos et se cogna contre la poutre. Chat Noir se mit en face de lui et lui attrapa les mains pour qu'il ne s'échappa pas. Chien Noir allait le morde quand Ladybug lui jeta son yo-yo et réussit à lui prendre sa baguette.

Ladybug cassa la baguette akumatisé et la jeta en l'air :

« MIRACULOUS LADYBUG »

Tout redevint comme avant. Chat Noir et les autres mordu retrouvèrent leur forme normale.

« Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça, bye bye petit papillon » Marinette le passa dans son yo-yo et l'akuma devint blanc, purifié du mal. »

Sirius redevenu humain, ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait fait. Il vit Harry dans un coin et accouru vers lui :

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Et ce n'est pas la récré, tu devrais être en cours, sauf si tu prépares un tour digne des Maraudeurs ! »

Harry allait lui répondre quand un pop sonore se fit entendre et des personnes du monde magique français apparu avec ce qui semblait être la ministre de la magie :

« Que personne ne bouge, nous devons jeter le sort Oubliette sur toute la ville de Paris pour usage non autorisé de magie et nous vous arrêtons Sirius Black pour usage interdit de magie devant des moldus ».

Les oubliators jetèrent les sorts d'amnésie et de confusion sur Chat Noir, Ladybug et les personnes présentes et se dispersèrent dans la ville pour aller jeter les sorts aux habitants, cela allait prendre du temps. Chat noir et Ladybug ne se souvenant plus de ce qu'il faisait la partirent et le rester retournèrent à leurs occupations . Avant de partir, Chat noir lança un coup d'œil à Harry et vit qu'il était devenu blanc, mais ne préférant pas se mêler, il ne dit rien et sauta grâce à son bâton.

Harry, lui se leva et se mit devant Sirius et dit d'une voix forte :

« Vous n'emmènerez pas Sirius, il n'a rien fait de mal, c'est à cause du Papillon qu'il à utiliser la magie ! Arrêtez le Papillon plutôt c'est lui le méchant !

La ministre lui répondit :

—Tient tient mais ne serait-ce pas Harry Potter, que faites vous ici vous devriez être à Poudlard. Et même s'il n'a rien fait, est un criminel anglais et nous devons l'arrêter pour cela.

—Vous ne l'arrêterez pas ou… » Il se fit interrompre par Sirius :

—Harry, stop, ne te met pas le ministère français à dos. Vous pouvez m'emmenez, je me laisserai faire et ne tenterais rien pour vous en empêchez.

—Je viens avec Sirius. » La ministre acquiesça et les aurors mirent les menottes coupe magie à Sirius. Ils disparurent dans un pop sonore.

Ils atterrirent dans la zone de transplanage du ministère français. La ministre dit à Harry d'attendre dans le Hall et qu'elle viendra lui dire la décision du Magenmagot. Harry les regarda partir et ce senti inutile pour Sirius.

Harry attendait la ministre depuis cinq bonnes heures et commença à s'inquiéter du sort de Sirius, et s'ils décidaient de le remettre aux autorités anglaises ou pires, le condamner au baiser du Détraqueur. Harry se fit interrompre dans ses pensées par une voix qui l'interpella :

« Harry, c'est toi ? »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

(1) Chien noir est le nom de son animagus, je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre donc j'ai mis ça.

(2) Locomotor Wibbly est le sortilège de Jambencoton.

Voilà, le chapitre 5 est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Est-ce que vous avez une idée de qui pourrais être la personne qui à interpellé Harry ? Dites moi s'il y avait des fautes ou si vous avez une remarque à faire ! A lundi prochain !


	6. Chapitre 6

Hey, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je remercie **Luna Park** , Naomy Wood Serpentard, **Trunks-Goten** , Mystalis, **LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY** , El Vagabundo, **Magalimanga** , Aura Sekizan, **Bisnut** , Fujoshipowerpour avoir ajouté mon histoire dans vos favoris/alertes ou pour avoir laissé une review !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et Miraculous Ladybug à Thomas Astruc.

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 6

« Harry, c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

— Fleur ? Je te retourne la question, tu n'es pas censé être en cours ?

—Si, mais j'ai eu un souci donc j'ai dû venir ici pour le régler. Bon et toi ? Tu ne devrais même pas être en France.

— Je vis à Paris maintenant, après la dernière épreuve, j'ai préféré quitter le monde magique et m'installer en France, mais étant un aimant à problème, me voilà ici.

—Oh, je ne savais pas que tu vivais en France, le monde magique n'en à pas parlé…

—Dumbledore à du sûrement se taire cette histoire… Enfin bref, mon parrain Sirius Black est en pleine audience et va peut-être se faire embrasser par un Détraqueur alors qu'il est innocent !

— Tu es sûr que ton parrain est innocent ? Car même en France, Sirius Black est recherché.

— Je jure sur ma magie que Sirius est innocent. En Angleterre, il n'a pas eu de procès, ils l'ont enfermé sans véritable preuve…

—Je te crois Harry, écoute, je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose, après tout, la famille Delacour est une famille très haut placé et surtout, j'ai une dette envers toi pour avoir sauvé ma petite sœur.

— Te sens pas obligé, c'était tout à fait normal de sauver ta sœur.

— Krum ou Diggory ne l'auraient pas sauvé. Bon reste ici, je vais aller voir. »

Fleur se dirigea vers la salle d'audience ou les plus grandes affaires eurent lieu et y entra. Trois heures s'écoulèrent et Harry commençait peu à peu à perdre espoir quand, la porte s'ouvrit sur Fleur suivit de près par la ministre et Sirius Black. Harry sauta dans les bras de Sirius et les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. La Ministre prit la parole :

« Nous avons innocenté , remerciez Mlle Delacour, elle a insisté pour que les preuves contre lui soit revu, après l'avoir mis sous veritaserum et prit ses souvenirs, nous avons conclu qu'il a été victime d'injustice et qu'il était innocent. Une lettre sera envoyée dans l'heure au ministre anglais. ainsi que , vous pourriez bénéficier de la nationalité française et mettre vos comptes à la banque ici. Je vous met juste un avertissement dû à l'utilisation de magie n'étant pas de votre faute. Et M. Potter, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous un petit instant. »

Harry acquiesça et suivit la ministre dans une petite salle :

« Le monde magique ne peut rien faire contre le Papillon vu qu'il fait partie du monde moldu mais, j'aimerais que vous aider les deux super héros à le battre. Je vous autorise à utiliser la magie en toute discrétion. Acceptez-vous ?

—Bien sûr Madame la Ministre. Et merci pour Sirius.

— Merci à vous , déjà pour avoir détruit Voldemort et d'accepter la proposition. Et pour , je n'ai fait que mon boulot. Bon, retournons à côté. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce, la ministre retourna dans son bureau pour rattraper le retard quelle avait amasser à cause du procès. Harry retourna auprès de Sirius et Fleur :

« Fleur, merci pour ce que tu as fait, j'aimerai beaucoup que nous restions en contact !

— Sa sera avec plaisir Harry, n'hésite pas à faire appel à moi si tu as un quelconque souci, je t'aiderais avec plaisir !

— Je te retourne l'aide Fleur, n'hésite pas aussi ! » Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

Sirius remercia Fleur et elle parti pour régler le problème qu'elle avait.

Harry et Sirius quittèrent le ministère pour aller dans la zone de transplanage et rentrèrent chez eux.

Ils étaient soulagés, maintenant Sirius pouvait sortir dehors sans craindre pour sa liberté. Il ne restait qu'un point noir : Pettigrow, mais pour l'instant, il était mis de côté. Sirius alla se coucher étant épuisé à cause de son akumatisation et du procès. Harry, lui, décida de prendre l'air, car il n'était que 17h et voulait se changer les idées après le stress qu'il a eu. Il prit le métro jusqu'au centre-ville et alla se poser dans un parc qu'il avait repéré pas loin du collège. Il s'assit sur un banc et regarda les enfants s'amuser dans le parc. En voyant les enfants, il repensa à son enfance chez les Dursley, il les détestait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, c'étaient eux les monstres à enfermé, pas lui. Heureusement maintenant, il y avait Sirius et tout allait pour le mieux. Il remercia intérieurement le ministère français qui n'avait pas l'air tellement corrompu comme en Angleterre, mais après, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Soudainement, une présence à côté d'Harry le sorti de ses pensées. Il leva la tête et vit Marinette le regarder. Elle lui sourit d'un air gêné et prit la parole :

« Euh salut Harry, je t'ai vu assis donc je me suis dit que j'allais te dire coucou, et puis aussi te donner les devoirs à faire pour demain, vu que tu n'es plus retourné en cours de la journée…

—Ah merci Marinette. J'avais des trucs à faire. » Harry lui dit cela d'une façon assez sèche, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et elle lui faisait penser à quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà vu et qui lui avait fait mauvaise impression. Décidément, Harry avait l'impression de connaître des personnes sans le savoir. Il repensa à ce matin et à la façon dont Ladybug lui avais parlé. Il observa Marinette et trouva des ressemblances avec Ladybug, elle avait la même coupe et la même couleur de cheveux que Marinette, et aussi cette voix qui était légère et légèrement aiguë. Et puis soudain un déclic se fit dans la tête d'Harry, Marinette était Ladybug. Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à trouver qui était Chat Noir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà, le chapitre 6 est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Dites moi s'il y avait des fautes ou si vous avez une remarque à faire ! A la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapitre 7

Coucou, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Déjà, excusez moi pour le retard, je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour ce chapitre ! Donc je remercie **Cassiopee Hinamori** , Stridou, **Tenshikuroamaamantedelyaoi** , Lyra Lupa, **AngeNoireOo** , AkashaGamer, **Melodie Zik Spirit** , Nataly Skypot, **Persephone Snake** , Clopidu49, **Freyaetchocolat, Yuki-Jiji** , Lasouris74, **Lady Wolvie** , Bmorri00, **Harrietpotter-uzumaki** , .19, **AlphaBlackWolf21** , Ladyunivers pour avoir ajouté mon histoire dans vos favoris/alertes ou pour avoir laissé une review !

Réponse aux review Anonyme (RARA) :

 **Stridou** : Alors déjà, merci pour avoir laissé un commentaire ! Et pour répondre à ta question, non, Marinette ne sera pas une méchante, elle était juste agacé que quelqu'un vienne l'aider (comme dans l'épisode Antibug où elle n'aime pas le fait que Chloé veuille l'aider). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et Miraculous Ladybug à Thomas Astruc.

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 7

Trois jours étaient passés depuis l'akumatisation de Sirius. Harry et Sirius avaient discuté et Sirius avait fini par craquer et déballer son sac. Treize ans de souffrance, de tristesse, de soif de vengeance envers Peter Pettigrow. Harry lui promit qu'ils se vengeraient de Pettigrow et de tous les autres mangemorts.

Harry n'était pas retourné en cours depuis l'akumatisation et la découverte de l'identité de Ladybug. Il voulait rester auprès de Sirius pour qu'il puisse se sentir mieux et surtout fêter son innocence et leurs nouvelles nationalités.

Il était seize heures et ils étaient posés sur un canapé du salon quand la sonnerie de la maison retentit. Harry se leva et alla ouvrir la porte pour voir qui venait les voir à cette heure-ci. Harry ne s'attendait pas à tomber nez à nez avec Adrien qui le regardait avec un air gêner.

« Adrien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

—Mhh, euh, je suis venue pour te donner les cours que tu as manqué et comme je suis le seul qui sait ou t'habite, je me suis proposé.

—Oh et bien merci ! Ah et j'oublie les bonnes manières, entre ! »

Harry se décala pour laisser passer l'invité surprise. Adrien salua poliment Sirius et les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Harry.

Point de vue Adrien

 _Quelques heures plus tôt_

Aaaaaah les cours me prennent la tête… Ok, c'est moi qui est insisté pour y aller, mais c'était surtout pour me faire des ami(e)s. Je me demande comment va Harry, ça fait quand même trois jours qu'il n'est pas venu. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui c'est limite plus obsessionnelle que de savoir l'identité de Ladybug. Il faut que je me le sorte de la tête au moins pour aujourd'hui et suivre les cours correctement.

Les cours finissent une heure plus tôt aujourd'hui, car le prof d'histoire(1) à une réunion, j'ai hâte ! Je pourrais flâner dehors étant donné que je n'ai pas de leçon ou de cours d'escrime ou chinois avant 17h30. A la sonnerie une heure plus tard, j'allais partir avec Nino quand j'entendis Marinette parler d'Harry. Je m'arrêta et alla vers elle.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe Marinette ?

—Oh, euh… Et bien, comme Harry a manqué les cours depuis trois jours et que je suis la délégué.. je dois lui emmener les cours, mais je ne sais pas où il habite… »

Marinette était toute rouge, d'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, peut-être qu'elle craque pour Harry. Rien que d'y penser, je ressens une pointe de jalousie naître en moi. En plus, je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle doit aller voir Harry. Je vais me proposer comme je suis le seul qui s'est où il habite et puis j'aurais une raison de le voir. J'espère qu'il va bien…

« Oh, je peux aller à ta place si tu veux, je sais où il habite !

— Euh co-comment tu sais où il habite ?

— On l'a déposé chez lui la dernière fois donc je lui dépose les cours c'est bon ?

—Ah euh.. oui c'est bon merci. »

Son ton avait légèrement changé comme si elle était irrité de quelque chose. Je crois vraiment qu'elle aime Harry, j'espère que je me trompe. Je la remercia pris les cours et parti tout en saluant Nino qui était avec Alya. Je me dirigeais vers la voiture du Gorille à qui j'avais envoyé un sms pour le prévenir. Nous nous dirigions donc en voiture jusqu'à chez Harry. Nous étions là-bas en une trentaine de minutes. Je dis au Gorille de revenir 20 minutes avant ma leçon de piano pour que je puisse rester un peu avec Harry.

Une fois devant la porte, j'hésitais à sonner. Peut-être que je dérange et qu'il n'aura pas envie que je rentre… Bon je me lance allez ! Chat Noir aurait osé, enfin si j'étais en Chat noir, je me serais faufilé par la fenêtre… J'appuya sur la sonnette et attendis qu'on vienne m'ouvrir. La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry.

« Adrien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Euh, qu'es-ce que je répond ! Vite Adrien répond il regarde bizarrement !

—Mhh, euh je suis venue pour te donner les cours que tu as manqué et comme je suis le seul qui sait ou t'habite, je me suis proposé.

—Oh et bien merci ! Ah et j'oublie les bonnes manières, entre ! »

Trop bien, il me fait entrer, je suis la personne la plus heureuse du monde ! Je salua son parrain qui me sourit et on se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. Sa chambre était de taille moyenne et était décorée de dessin assez bien fait je trouve, c'était des dessins avec un château, des personnes, des animaux et pleins de choses fantastiques ! Il me montra du doigt une chaise où je m'assis et il se mit à côté de moi.

« Merci de m'avoir ramené les cours, tu n'aurais pas dû te déranger pour moi.

— Ne t'inquiète pas ça me dérange pas du tout, j'avais un peu de temps libre. Au faite pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ? Tu vas bien ?

— Ah oui, tout va bien, j'étais juste légèrement malade depuis la dernière fois. Je vais mieux, mais je préfère me reposer. Je reviendrais après-demain je pense.

— Ah tant mieux ! »

On parla encore un peu des cours puis on décida de changer de sujet.

« Dis Harry, c'est toi qui a fait ses dessins ? Ils sont vraiment bien fait !

—Ah oui c'est moi, merci… »

Il était gêné. On continua de discuter de tout et de rien puis vint l'heure où je devais partir, j'étais un peu triste parce que j'avais passé un bon moment. On allait quitter la chambre quand un bruit vers sa fenêtre attira mon attention. Je regarda le bruit de mon attention et fixa longuement le spectacle devant moi avant de prendre la parole.

« Harry, pourquoi une chouette qui tient une... lettre tape contre ta vitre ? »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

(1) Dans Miraculous, on ne connaît pas la/le prof d'histoire géo il me semble donc c'est pas important.

Voilà, le chapitre 7 est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Dites moi s'il y avait des fautes ou si vous avez une remarque à faire ! A bientôt ! (N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil sur mon profil pour lire le résumé de mes futurs fic!)

PS : Je ne vais pas poster de chapitre jusqu'au 2-3 juillet car j'aurais mes épreuves désolé !


	8. Chapitre 8

Coucou, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Mes épreuves sont fini donc on retourne à un chapitre par semaine ! Donc je remercie **Cassiopee Hinamori** , Melodie Zik Spirit, **Electre10** , Dragn, **Liarana** , Nemesis527, **Magalimanga** , LolitaUp, **Phoenix Lupin-Potter** , Okami06, **Iona Terranis** , Vayga, **Night Dark Angel** , Dvildead, **Darkselire** , FunestiNoctu121 pour avoir ajouté mon histoire dans vos favoris/alertes ou pour avoir laissé une review !

Désolé de poster encore en retard ! J'ai eu une semaine assez chargé et j'avais aucune inspiration pour ce chapitre , vraiment désolé ! Sinon, j'espère que vous avez tous réussis vos épreuves que ce soit brevet, bac etc... !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et Miraculous Ladybug à Thomas Astruc.

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 8

Fin point de vue Adrien

« Harry, pourquoi une chouette qui tient une... lettre tape contre ta vitre ? »

Harry regarda Adrien puis la chouette et commença à légèrement paniquer, mais sans le montrer. Il réfléchit rapidement à un mensonge à dire.

« Euh…. c'est que… ma chouette est domptée ! Voilà, c'est ça ! Je lui ai appris à récupérer le courrier dans la boite aux lettres qui est ouverte de notre côté et elle me le rapporte ! » Harry dit sa phrase précipitamment et d'une façon qui n'était pas crédible. Adrien le regarda suspicieusement au début, mais sourit à la fin.

« Whaou, c'est génial ça ! En plus, une chouette comme animal de compagnie s'est vraiment stylée ! Mais… Tu ne récupères pas la lettre ? Car elle a l'air de s'impatienter !

— Ah euh oui ! » Harry se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Hedwige entra dans la chambre et alla se poser sur son perchoir à côté du bureau d'Harry et attendit qu'on lui prenne la lettre accroché à sa patte. Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la tête en lui chuchotant des mots doux qu'Adrien entendait de là où il était et trouvait cette vision attendrissante ! Harry lui prit la lettre, regarda l'expéditeur et son cœur rata un battement en voyant le nom de Ron et Hermione. Il la posa sur son bureau et se dit qu'il l'ouvrirait dès qu'Adrien partira. En parlant d'Adrien, Harry l'avait presque oublié et se re-concentra sur lui.

« Désolé, je me suis légèrement déconnecté de la réalité ! Quand Hedwige est la, j'ai tendance à oublier ce qui m'entoure et à me focaliser que sur elle. » Harry était gêné d'avoir été vu dans cette situation et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était gêné.

« Ah ne t'inquiète pas ! En tout cas, elle à l'air de beaucoup t'aimer, tu l'as depuis longtemps ?

— Depuis mes 11 ans, un grand ami me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire. » Harry sourit tristement en pensant à Hagrid qui lui manquait beaucoup. « Hm Adrien, tu ne devais pas partir ?

— Si ! Oh nan, le Gorille va me tuer ! » Adrien regarda son téléphone et vit qu'il avait loupé deux appels du Gorille. Il le rappela et lui dit qu'il arrivait.

« Harry, c'était vraiment sympa d'être avec toi, mais je vais y aller, pas besoin de m'emmener jusqu'à la porte et ouvre ta lettre plutôt, j'ai bien vu que c'était important ! A la prochaine en cours !

— Encore merci pour les cours Adrien et dépêche toi ! A bientôt » Ils se sourirent et Adrien parti en courant mais n'oublia pas de saluer Sirius, politesse chez les Agreste oblige. Il se dépêcha de monter dans la voiture et le Gorille parti en direction de la maison pour qu'Adrien suit sa leçon de piano.

Du côté d'Harry, il regarda la voiture s'éloigner et une fois hors de vue, il se dirigea vers son bureau ou était posé la lettre, il hésita longuement à l'ouvrir et la lire par peur de se faire rejeter par ses deux meilleurs amis. Il prit une grande respiration, l'a prit dans ses mains qui tremblaient un peu et déchira l'enveloppe. Il contempla la lettre et reconnu la fine écriture d'Hermione au début puis celle maladroite de Ron. Il sourit un peu en voyant que les deux avaient écrit et se dit que peut-être était-ce un bon signe.

Point de vue Harry

Je n'osais pas lire. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il m'attendait dans cette lettre, ils vont peut-être m'en vouloir et ne pas me pardonner, ce qui signifierait que cette lettre sera la dernière ou bien m'en vouloir, mais me pardonner et ainsi nous voir aux prochaines vacances. Bon, je me lance ! Je pris une grande bouché d'air pour me donner du courage, où était passé le Gryffondor qui fonçais dans le tas ? Je commençai la lecture qui me mit un petit sourire rassuré :

 _Harry,_

 _Nous sommes agréablement surpris de recevoir une lettre de ta part après ces deux mois de silence. Tout se passe bien à Poudlard, c'est relativement calme depuis la fin de Voldemort, il règne toujours une petite atmosphère tendu à cause des mangemorts encore dans la nature et Pettigrow mais comme je l'ai écris cela reste calme. Ton départ en a chamboulé plus qu'un, mais Dumbledore à couvert ton départ avec une excuse_ (1) _qui a fait taire tout Poudlard._

 _Tu nous manques aussi, et même si nous t'en avons voulu au début (surtout Ron), aujourd'hui, nous comprenons !_

 _Je laisse Ron répondre aux questions que tu lui as posé et répond à la mienne. Oui Harry, je révise toujours, après tout il y a es B.U.S.E.S cette année ! Je ne peux pas ne pas réviser ! En tout cas, je suis très contente d'apprendre que tu as repris tes études du côté moldu et te souhaite bon courage pour le brevet !_

 _Je serais ravi qu'on se voie aux prochaines vacances ! Que dirais-tu de venir chez ma famille durant une semaine ? J'inviterai Ron (en espérant qu'il ne fera pas trop de dégât...) comme ça nous serions réunis ! Il faut que je demande à mes parents… Oh et si tu pouvais ramener tes cours pour que je jette un coup d'œil dessus ! Merci !_

 _Bon, je laisse Ron écrire ce qu'il a dire, il me fusille du regard pour que je le laisse écrire. Sache que cela m'a fait plaisir de recevoir ta lettre ! A bientôt !_

 _Harry, t'es qu'un lâche pour nous avoir abandonné ! J'aurais aimé que tu nous le dises en face ! On est tes meilleurs amis merde !_

 _J'ai dit le fond de mes pensées, je me sent vachement mieux, Hermione avait raison (elle à toujours raison cette miss-je-sais-tout… je blague) sur le fait d'écrire ce qu'on pense apaise l'esprit ! Enfin bref, tout va bien de mon côté, le seul qui pallie à mon bien-être, c'est cette sale fouine de Malfoy, toujours à se pavaner et encore plus depuis que t'es partis, il arrête pas de t'insulter devant nous dès qu'il en a l'occasion, ma baguette me démange à chaque fois. Je me retiens vraiment de lui jeter un sort cuisant pour lui fermer sa bouche de fouine._

 _Enfin assez parler de Malfoy, ça me met de mauvaises humeurs. Je suis content de savoir que tu vas bien malgré que tu sois du côté moldu, comment tu arrives à vivre sans magie ?! Je ne pourrais pas moi en tout cas. Sinon, les entraînements de Quidditch se passe à merveille ! Non, je suis pas capitaine, l'année prochaine peut-être… Les matchs de Quidditch sans toi sont plus durs étant donné que t'es plus là pour attraper le vif d'or._

 _Par contre, il y a un truc que j'ai pas compris, ok, tu vas passer ton brevet, j'ai compris que c'était l'équivalent des B.U.S.E.S, mais je ne comprends pas à quoi ses matières vont te servir pour plus tard ! Hermione m'a expliqué, mais j'ai pas tout compris, le seul point positif, c'est que t'as plus Snape en cours !_

 _J'ai lu qu'Hermione avait proposé d'aller chez elle pour les vacances, mais j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on aille au terrier tous ensemble avec la famille. Maman sera très contente de te voir, papa, les jumeaux et Ginny aussi d'ailleurs ! Après, c'est toi qui choisis ! J'avoue que même si j'étais très en colère contre toi au début, je le suis plus maintenant. Et aussi que c'est la lettre la plus longue que j'ai écrite dans ma vie, c'est pas mon truc ça d'habitude. A la prochaine mon pote !_

 _Tes deux meilleurs amis qui t'ont pardonné,_

 _HG RW_

Les larmes coulaient abondamment de mes joues, elles ne voulaient pas se calmer. J'étais vraiment très heureux de cette lettre. Je passe la meilleure année de ma vie. Plus de Voldemort, Sirius innocenté, Ron et Hermione qui me pardonne malgré tout… Je relisais la lettre plusieurs fois pour être sûr que je ne rêvais pas. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées et je ne voulais pas la lâcher. Les larmes s'étaient calmées, mais avaient laissé des marques sur mes joues. Je voulais tellement les voir et les prendre dans mes bras. Je ne savais encore ce que j'allais répondre et surtout chez qui j'allais choisir d'aller. Chez Hermione dans une ville moldu ou personne ne me reconnaîtrais ou chez Ron où je me sens vraiment bien et à ma place et surtout Sirius pourrait venir avec moi ! J'étais en train de réfléchir encore, quand une voix qui n'était pas celle de Sirius, m'interrompis dans mes pensées. Je me retourna brusquement et fis face à une personne plutôt inattendue.

« Chat Noir ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu sais que j'habite ici ? »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

(1) En gros Dumbledore à couvert son départ avec une excuse qui sera dites plus tard.

Voilà, le chapitre 8 est fini, c'est le chapitre dont je suis le moins fan, j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu ! Dites moi s'il y avait des fautes ou si vous avez une remarque à faire ! A bientôt ! (N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil sur mon profil pour lire le résumé de mes futurs fic et dire en mp celle qui vous intéresse le plus ! Pour ceux qui aiment My Hero Academia, j'ai ajouté le résumé d'un crossover HpxMha!)

Petit sondage : Quel est votre personnage préféré dans Harry Potter et Miraculous Ladybug ? Pourquoi ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	9. Chapitre 9

Coucou, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Et oui, je suis de retour avec beaucoup de retard, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse mise à part le fait que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps... Mais j'ai fini l'écriture de Miraculous Potter ! Ça m'a fait bizarre de mettre un point final à cette histoire, mais j'ai hâte de vous partager les chapitres ! Ah oui et dorénavant, ça sera un chapitre par mois et plus un par semaine.

Donc je remercie **Cassiopee Hinamori** , Melodie Zik Spirit, **Stridou** , Alycia Panther, **Gol-D Lymne** , JennyLacie Baskerville, **.rune2014** , Small Children, **Adrimaries** , Rachou41213, **hpandthemauredsrock** , Kamilatcheikh, **Lilylys** , Kalypso24, **Mim56** , Arianne2b, , Gasperoko, **Athena Peverell** , Gabrelle, **Viroce** , StellaWhite96, **YURIKO CHUN-LI** , Marirroma, **Francielyharpp** , Histoires-et-photos, **AngelaDiana** , Anya Kristen, **Elrika** , Malika-Iblis, **Mary1298** , Kedy Ichyo pour avoir ajouté mon histoire dans vos favoris/alertes ou pour avoir laissé une review, désolé si c'est oublié quelqu'un! Et merci pour les 8k (bientôt 9k!) de visites sur ma fic !

RARA :

 **Stridou :** Merci de ta review rapide de la dernière fois ! Je te laisse réfléchir pour le sondage et en bas il y a un autre sondage, tu devras doublement réfléchir ahah ;)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et Miraculous Ladybug à Thomas Astruc.

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 9

Fin du point de vue d'Harry

« Chat Noir ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Chat Noir le regarda dans les yeux et ne parut pas gêner d'être la, comme si c'était normal qu'il puisse rentrer chez les gens sans leur demander la permission. Il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour expliquer ce qu'il faisait là :

« Et bien, mon chaton préféré me manquait, je voulais voir comment il allait ! »

Harry s'étouffa avec sa salive en entendant la réponse de Chat Noir, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça comme réponse.

« Chaton préféré ? Moi ?

— Nan la chouette dernière toi ! D'ailleurs, c'est assez insolite comme animal de compagnie ! Mais sinon, oui toi. Tu vois un autre chat dans la pièce qui pourrait se sentir concerné ? » Chat Noir rigola devant la gêne présente chez Harry dû à sa réponse.

— C'est vrai que dit comme ça, c'était logique que ce soit moi… Mais je ne te comprends pas, on ne se connaît pas, comment je peux être ton préféré et puis ce n'est pas Ladybug t'a préféré ?

—Ma Lady c'est un cas à part et pourquoi c'est toi mon préféré et bien j'aime bien voler à ton secours, on dirait une princesse et son prince charmant tu trouves pas ? » Chat Noir fit un clin d'œil alors qu'Harry rougissait.

« Ne me compare pas à une princesse ! Et ça ne répond pas à la question !

— Il n'y a pas besoin de réponse à ça. Bon, j 'étais venue pour me dégourdir les pattes et voir comment tu allais, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

—Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire que ça va mal ? Je vais très bien, j'ai pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour moi merci ! » Harry dit ça d'un ton sec et sur la défensive.

— Et bien, tu as les yeux rouges et des anciennes traces de larme sur tes joues ! Et pas la peine d'être sur la défensive, je veux juste comprendre et t'aider. Un prince se doit d'aider et de réconforter sa princesse en détresse.

— C'est juste que mes meilleurs amis me manquent et que pour les prochaines vacances, je dois les voir, mais chacun d'eux m'ont proposé de venir à un endroit différent, après on sera tous réunis mais j'ai peur d'en vexer un si je ne choisis pas sa proposition. Enfin bref, je réfléchirai plus tard à ça.

— Je pense qu'importe chez qui aller, tant que vous serez réunis ça sera l'essentiel et personne ne t'en voudras. Suis ton cœur et tu auras ta réponse. Bon, il se fait tard, je vais y aller. A bientôt mon beau chaton en détresse ! »

Il partit sans laisser à Harry le temps de répondre. Ce que Chat Noir ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait beaucoup aidé Harry sur sa future décision. Harry le regarda partir au loin, il le trouvait tellement mystérieux, il se demandait de plus en plus qui était derrière ce masque, mais foi de Potter, il trouvera qui se cache derrière ce masque. Il sentait qu'il le connaissait, mais n'arrivait pas à savoir qui. Harry détourna son regard de dehors pour se diriger vers son bureau. Il s'assit et relu la lettre qu'il avait lue plusieurs fois en croyant toujours rêver. Ses meilleurs amis lui pardonnaient, ça lui faisait tellement du bien. Il décida d'y répondre, sa décision était prise et il ira en parler à Sirius dès qu'il aura fini d'y répondre pour avoir son avis. Il prit sa plume et un parchemin et commença à écrire de sa plus belle écriture :

 _Ron et Hermione,_

 _J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une réponse alors quand j'ai vu la chouette taper contre la vitre mon cœur a accélérer. Je suis content que tout se passe bien à Poudlard malgré une ambiance tendu, mais c'est normal, tant que ces mangemorts seront en liberté, le monde ne connaîtra pas la paix. Les aurors doivent se dépêcher surtout pour attraper le plus fanatique de tous : Pettigrow._

 _Au faite, je ne vous ai pas dit, j'ai oublié de le dire dans la lettre de la dernière fois et je ne sais pas si le ministre anglais à déjà fais une annonce, mais la ministre française à innocenter Sirius, je suis tellement heureux, il a eu le,procès qu'il méritait._

 _Bon, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot par rapport aux prochaines vacances, vous m'avez tous les deux proposé de venir chez vous, mais il ne faut en choisir qu'un… J'ai vraiment peur d'en blesser un de vous deux en ne choisissant pas une de vos maison…_

 _Et si on passait nos vacances au terrier ? Désolé Hermione, mais si tu veux, on ira chez toi aux autres vacances comme ça on se verra aussi à ce moment-là ? J'ai pensé au fait que si on se voyait au terrier, Sirius pourra venir et je pourrais voir un peu tout le monde._

 _Sinon bonne chance avec les serpy, les cours et le Quidditch !_

 _Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais écrire. J'ai hâte d'être aux vacances pour vous voir !_

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _HP_

Harry relit sa lettre plusieurs fois et la trouva bien. Il la prit et descendit rejoindre Sirius pour lui en parler.

Sirius était entrain de feuilleter une gazette sorcière française quand Harry l'interrompit dans sa lecture :

« Siri, je peux te parler d'un truc ?

—Bien sûr Chiot ! C'est à propos du beau blond d'avant ? Si tu veux des conseils de dragues, je peux t'aider tu sais !

—SIRI c'est pas du tout sur ça que je veux te parler. » Harry était rouge, mort de gêne, il ne savait pas d'où lui venait l'idée qu'il puisse vouloir draguer Adrien ! Enfin, la n'était pas le sujet donc Harry continua la conversation après avoir repris une couleur normale :

« En faite , j'ai reçu une réponse d'Hermione et Ron de la lettre que j'ai envoyé la dernière fois et dedans, ils m'ont fait la proposition de venir chez eux aux prochaines vacances. Comme tu te le dis bien, j'ai dû choisir un des deux et j'aimerais qu'on aille tous les deux au Terrier. Je l'ai écrit dans la lettre, mais si tu ne veux pas, je la modifierais.

—Je vois. Et bien ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de venir avec toi au Terrier, on n'aura pas à se morfondre chacun dans notre coin parce qu'on s'ennuie ou que les autres nous manquent. C'est vraiment une bonne idée ! »

Sirius avait l'air vraiment content de cette perspective pour les vacances. Il pourra enfin revoir Remus, l'homme lui manquait terriblement. Il regarda Harry chercher une enveloppe pour mettre la lettre et écrire les destinataires et la destination. Il siffla pour appeler Owl et lui confia la lettre. La chouette parti pour sa longue route. Harry et Sirius regardèrent l'oiseau s'envoler vers Poudlard. « Vivement les vacances ! » se dirent-ils intérieurement.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà, le chapitre 9 est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé et dire s'il y avait des fautes ou à ajouter en favoris et alertes !

Petit sondage : Quel est votre film/livre préféré d'Harry Potter et quel est votre épisode préféré de Miraculous Ladybug ?

A la prochaine !


	10. Chapitre 10

Coucou, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le chapitre 10 de Miraculous Potter trèèèèèèèèèèèèès en retard… Je m'excuse pour cette longue absence, mais les cours ont été particulièrement dur cette année !

Un GRAND merci pour les + de 100 followers de Miraculous Potter ! Je ne pensais pas que ma fic allait plaire ! Et aussi, ma fic à atteint les 10k de vue ! C'est énorme pour moi ! MERCI !

Sinon bonne chance à ceux qui passe le brevet, vous verrez c'est de l'eau mdr et bon courage à ceux qui attendent les résultats du bac ou autres examen !

Donc je remercie **Luna park** , Melodie Zik Spirit, **Stridou** , Okami06, **Anonimo XD** , Deathreaders, **Chiyukisa** , DemonYaoiShipper, **Jungkookie16** , Loupdecrystale, **Luna140300** , YaoiandCats, **11** , Cheshire0, **Cristale Riddle** , Fanfics-mangas62, **Kaylaalexism** , , **Lobalunallena** , Louiskitana56, **Shanekitsunestills** , Snarry63, **Tenshi-sakura-love** , Yuna0071, **Aetyss** , Alexiandra18, **DragonStorm the phoenix** , Lockinson Evan, **Lunafreya Emrys** , PJO-132465798, **Zaurelie** , Fanficaddic21, **Sssssonia** , pour avoir ajouté mon histoire dans vos favoris/alertes ou pour avoir laissé une review !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et Miraculous Ladybug à Thomas Astruc.

Bonne lecture !

§§§

Chapitre 10

Les semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'envoi de la lettre. Ron et Hermione avaient répondu à la lettre et Hermione n'était pas du tout vexée quant au fait d'aller au terrier elle était très contente d'y aller même ! Et ils avaient sauté de joie en apprenant la nouvelle quant a l'innocence de Sirius, par contre Fudge(1) n'avait pas fait d'annonces, ce qui n'était pas étonnant de lui, vu qu'il n'appréciait pas la famille Black, mais il avait intérêt à faire une annonce avant les vacances, parce que Harry ne rigolais pas avec l'innocence de Sirius et il voulait qu'il soit réhabiliter même si ce n'était pas pour retourner définitivement en Angleterre, il voulait juste que justice soit faite.

Durant les semaines écoulées, beaucoup de chose c'était passé.  
Harry était tout le temps en train de réviser ses cours, car il y avait presque tous les jours des contrôles dans les différentes matières, à croire les profs c'étaient tous mis d'accord pour mettre les évaluations dans la même période.

Adrien et Harry passaient plus de temps ensemble au grand dam de Marinette et Chloé qui voyait Harry comme un obstacle à leur amour.

Adrien au fil du temps, s'était éloigné peu à peu de Ladybug quand il était en Chat Noir. Il ne l'a trouvais plus si intéressante, il la considérai maintenant réellement comme une meilleure amie. Et durant les moments où il combattait le papillon, il ne pensait qu'à revoir une personne : Harry. Adrien avec son rapprochement durant les semaines, c'était rendu compte qu'il avait développé des sentiments pour Harry, mais ne savais pas comment lui avouer car il avait peur de se faire rejeter. Il avait aussi peur que quelqu'un découvre son attirance pour le ténébreux et que sa monte aux oreilles de son père donc Adrien évitait tout contact suspicieux auprès d'Harry.

Le Papillon attaquait de plus en plus en akumatisant plus de personnes, Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient vraiment beaucoup de boulot pour arrêter les akumas. Entre les cours et les attaques du Papillon rien n'allait, ils étaient épuisés et espéraient vraiment qu'un moment ils allaient battre ce satané Papillon !

Sinon malgré son surplus de charge, Chat Noir rendait visite à Harry presque tous les soirs afin de passer le temps et apprendre à mieux se connaître. Harry aimait beaucoup ses moments passés avec Chat Noir, il était drôle et intéressant.

Un jour avant les vacances, c'était l'effervescence, tous les élèves du collège Françoise Dupont étaient surexcité a l'idée de ne plus avoir cours pendant quinze jours. Beaucoup parlaient de leurs projets de vacances. Chloé disait haut et fort qu'elle allait passer ses vacances à Dubaï dans une villa que son père avait acheté il y a longtemps, bien évidemment Sabrina viendrait avec elle sinon comment ferait elle s'il n'y a personne pour faire ses devoirs. Max racontait qu'il allait une semaine à une convention sur les robots et qu'il avait hâte de rencontrer des féru de robotique. Alya espérait pouvoir faire des interviews exclusives sur Ladybug pour son Ladyblog. Nino lui allait rendre visite à sa famille a l'est de la France pendant les deux semaines de vacances. Enfin bref tous avaient des projets fabuleux pour les vacances sauf un : Adrien. Son père allait partir pour deux semaines a des fashion week et autres festivals de la mode pendant que lui allait rester à la maison avec Nathalie et le Gorille comme nounou. Il aurait aimé partir ou au moins avoir des activités d'adolescent, mais non, au lieu de ça son père lui avait fait un planning complet pour les deux semaines. Les seuls moments où il pourra se reposer pour profiter des vacances ça sera le soir. Il espérait vraiment que le Papillon n'allait rien tenter sinon Ladybug sera seul. Adrien était aussi triste, car il ne verra pas Harry des vacances vu que celui-ci partait en Angleterre le soir même. Vraiment, Adrien avait l'impression d'être maudit.

La journée passa relativement vite, les profs ne faisaient pas vraiment cours mais des exercices de révision pour le brevet blancs qu'ils allaient avoir au retour des vacances. À la sonnerie de 16h, les profs et le directeur leur souhaita tous de passer d'excellentes vacances et de revenir en forme pour le brevet blanc ! Tous les élèves se précipitèrent dehors et chacun purent dire au evoir a leurs amis respectifs et se dirent a dans deux semaines. Adrien souhaita de bonnes vacances à Nino, Alya et Marinette et alla vers Harry pour savoir s'il pouvait le déposer chez lui afin de passer plus de temps avec lui avant d'être séparé pour deux semaines. Harry accepta avec plaisir et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Une fois monter dedans un silence gênant régna dans la voiture. Un silence qu'Adrien brisa :

« Alors hâte de retourner en Angleterre ?

-Oh oui, j'ai vraiment hâte ! Mes amis m'ont beaucoup manqué depuis mon départ et les revoirs va beaucoup me faire du bien ! Tu as des projets pour les vacances ? Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir demandé plus tôt.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, l'occasion de demander ne c'est pas vraiment présenté. Sinon non, je n'ai rien de prévu enfin si, mais mon père m'a préparer un programme intense pour les vacances entre les cours de piano, escrime, chinois et autres activités, je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour moi. J'aurais aimé passer du temps avec mon père, mais il part deux semaines à des festivals de mode et autre. Des bonnes vacances en perspective quoi.

Adrien était triste en disant ça, il regrettait l'époque où sa mère était vivante et tous les voyages et sorties qu'ils faisaient en famille. Mais cette époque était révolue pour le plus grand malheur d'Adrien.

Harry remarqua qu'Adrien se plongea dans des sombres pensées et décida de change de sujet :

\- Je connais un magasin en Angleterre qui fait des bonbons au goût vraiment bizarre ! Si tu veux j'essayerai de t'en ramener !

\- Tu n'es pas obligé.

\- J'insiste et puis ça me ferais plaisir de t'acheter un petit quelque chose !

Le cours d'Adrien accéléra de bonheur.

\- Merci beaucoup c'est vraiment sympa !

Harry lui sourit. Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et n'importe quoi comme d'habitude. Ce qu'ils aimaient bien entre eux c'était qu'ils avaient toujours quelques choses à se dire donc il n'y avait jamais vraiment de silence entre eux.

Au bout de 30 minute de route, ils arrivèrent devant chez Harry. Adrien décida de descendre pour accompagner Harry jusqu'à sa porte.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, c'était sympa comme d'habitude ! Je te souhaite de très bonnes vacances et j'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop où que tu n'auras pas trop de travail avec les cours de chinois, escrime, piano et tout le reste. Je te dis a dans 2 semaine !

\- Merci et je te retourne ta phrase, passe d'excellentes vacances, profite à fond de tes amis et...

Adrien s'arrêta dans sa phrase, il hésitait à dire quelque chose. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux et s'avança de son visage et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Harry écarquilla les yeux sous le choc et Adrien rouge comme une tomate et encore étonné de son geste parti en courant jusqu'à la voiture.

Point de vue Adrien

Oh mon dieu, qu'es-ce que je viens de faire ?! Est-ce que le Gorille ma vue ? Est-ce qu'il va le dire à mon père ? Est-ce la fin du collège pour moi ? Je suis au bord de la crise d'angoisse, mais punaise qu'es-ce que c'était bien même si c'était juste un bisou normal. Sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes m'ont fait sentir bien. Je suis irrémédiablement amoureux de Harry. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Ladybug, mais je pense que je l'aimais juste pour le mystère de qui se cache derrière elle et quelle soit grave cool et courageuse...

Mais qu'en a pensé Harry... ? Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir... Et s'il me détestait pour ça ? S'il ne voulait plus me voir ? Aaargh trop de si sans réponses. Je ne pourrais être fixé que dans deux semaines. J'espère vraiment que je n'ai pas gâché notre amitié. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Depuis qu'Harry est là, je me sens mieux, complet, moins seul et j'ai l'impression que seul lui peut me comprendre sur le fait que je n'ai plus ma mère et que je sens si seul, perdu au milieu de cette vie. Je ne regrette absolument pas se baiser, mais s'il le faut à la rentrée, je lui dirais que c'était une erreur et que ça n'arrivera plus... même si j'aimerais tant pouvoir reposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il faut que je me change les idées. Pour une fois, je voudrais que Le Papillon akumatise quelqu'un, n'importe qui, mais je veux me défouler, me changer les esprits !

Fin du point de vue Adrien

Point de vue omniscient

Harry était encore devant la porte d'entrée, comme figé, les yeux écarquillés. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête... pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Avait-il rêvé ? Avait-il aimé... ?

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais il fut brusquement interrompu dans ses pensées par la porte de l'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur Sirius :

« Bah alors mini-cornedrue, tu rentres pas ? Ça doit faire 10 minutes que t'es devant la porte. Il c'est passé quelques choses ?

-Hum... non rien, ne t'inquiète pas Siri. On y va ?

\- Oui on y va, rentre, va prendre ta valise et rejoint moi dans le salon, Arthur m'a envoyé un portoloin qui va nous faire atterrir directement devant le Terrier. »

Harry se dépêcha de rentré, prendre ses affaires et rejoindre Sirius dans le salon.

Sirius tenait en main le fameux portoloin qui était un ... canard en plastique ?!

Ils se sourirent et Harry toucha le portoloin qui s'activa, les menant au Terrier. Les vacances qu'ils attendaient tant.

§§§

Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé... je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre mais bon...

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! Je vous promet qu'il viendra plus vite !


	11. Chapitre 11

Hey ! Vous allez bien ? Désolé pour le retard… Le chapitre devait arrivé il y a un moment déjà mais j'ai eu un contretemps qui s'appelle le boulot… j'espère ne plus prendre autant de retard dans les futurs poste !

Voici le chapitre 11 qui j'espère vous plaira !

Donc je remercie **Luna park** , Melodie Zik Spirit, **Stridou** , Okami06, **Lilylys** , Lilymarine33, **Lord Harry James Potter-Black** ,Marichat98, **Mirai HitsugayaKurosaki** , Mia-sama, **CrazyWizard** , Kathelen, **Danbear** , Tyresehill25 pour avoir ajouté mon histoire dans vos favoris/alertes ou pour avoir laissé une review !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et Miraculous Ladybug à Thomas Astruc.

/!\ Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, je le corrigerais quand j'aurais le temps, vraiment désolé ! N'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes si jamais !

Bonne lecture !

§§§

Le portoloin les fit atterrir pile devant le Terrier. Harry comme à son habitude avec les transports sorciers, rencontra le sol à l'atterrissage.

La famille Weasley au complet et Hermione les attendaient tous avec le sourire. Hermione fut la première à réagir et sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui lui avait tant manqué. Ce qui donna le feu vert aux autres pour accueillir les deux arrivants en les bombardant de questions :

« Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Pas trop fatigué ?

\- C'est comment Paris ?

\- Il paraît qu'il y a des détraqueurs qui rodent autour de la Tour Eiffel !

\- Harry j'espère que tu as ramené...

\- ... Des jeux parisiens pour faire des blagues aux autres !

\- Sirius ça va mieux depuis que ton innocence a été réglée ? »

Les deux arrivants ne savaient pas à qui répondre tellement les questions fusaient de tous les côtés !

« STOOOOOOOP ! »

Toutes les questions se stoppèrent et tous se retournèrent vers la voix qui venait de crier. Harry en voyant de qui il s'agissait, passa devant les autres et alla vers cette personne :

« Professeur Dumbledore, professeur McGonagall ! Je ne savais pas que vous seriez au Terrier ! Je suis si content de vous revoir ! Je suis vraiment content de tous vous revoir, vous m'aviez tant manqué ! »

\- Nous sommes venu vous accueillir et parler avec vous puis nous rentrerons à Poudlard.

\- Oh d'accord. »

Un petit silence se fit, mais vite coupé par Molly :

« Bon et si vous alliez déposer vos affaires ? Sirius, je te propose la chambre de Bill, comme il retourne plus tard chez lui, sa chambre sera libre. Et toi mon petit Harry, tu vas partager la chambre de Ron ! Ca vous va j'espère ?

\- Bien sûr Molly, déjà qu'on profite de votre hospitalité !

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur et madame Weasley !

\- Harry ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de nous appeler par nos prénoms ?

\- Une bonne centaine de fois haha.

\- Bon mini-cornedru allons poser nos affaires ! On vous racontera pour Paris juste après ! »

Tous acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur du Terrier. Rien n'avait changé. La maison était toujours aussi chaleureuse et accueillante !

Bill monta avec Sirius pour lui montrer où était sa chambre pendant que Ron et Hermione montèrent avec Harry.

Une fois dans la chambre de Ron, Harry posa ses affaires et s'assit sur le lit et les deux meilleurs amis firent de même. Il y eu un silence assez gêné. Personne ne savait quoi dire pour briser ce silence. Ce fut finalement Harry qui le coupa :

\- Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué, je pensais pas que ne pas vous avoir avec moi en cours allait être si difficile !

\- Oh Harry ! Tu nous as manqués aussi. La vie à Poudlard n'est plus la même. Même le professeur Snape n'est plus pareil pour te dire !

\- Haha ouais, si tu le voyais en cours ! La dernière fois, y a un chaudron qui a explosé et il a crié "Potter toujours aussi nul à ce que je vois" puis il s'est rappelé que t'étais plus là et surtout que tout le monde le regardait presque mort de rire ! Il a fait annulé le cours ! Merci grâce à toi on loupe des cours de potion.

\- Ron ! Tu exagères ! Justement, tu ne devrais pas être content d'en louper ! Nous avons nos B.U.S.E.s à la fin d'année !

\- Relax Hermione. Je rigole. »

Harry les regarda se disputer gentiment avec un sourire. Il était content d'être ici, avec ses amis, entouré de personne qu'il aime et surtout entouré de magie. Hermione remarqua qu'Harry ne participait plus à la conversation et donc voulu en savoir plus sur sa nouvelle vie à Paris :

\- Bon Harry, raconte ta vie à Paris maintenant que nous sommes que tous les trois !

Ron regarda Harry pour montrer que lui aussi voulait savoir !

\- Euh... alors, Paris c'est bien... c'est grand ... j'aime beaucoup l'établissement moldu ou je vais, je me suis fait des amis comme Nino, Alya, mh Marinette et surtout Adrien avec qui je reste beaucoup. On se comprend tous les deux dans un sens. C'est un très bon ami.

\- T'as pas l'air de trop aimer cette Marinette.

\- Elle est un peu trop agaçante comme fille, mais après elle est gentille, elle m'a donné mes devoirs et mes cours quand je ne suis pas allé au collège.

\- Comment ça tu n'as pas été en cours ?! Donne tout de suite une réponse Harry James Potter !

\- Bien joué Harry, à peine 2 mois écoulés et déjà des cours séchés !

\- Eh j'ai pas séché intentionnellement ! J'ai pas été plusieurs jours en cours suite au procès de Sirius, je voulais rester avec lui... et surtout avec l'attaque du Papillon...

\- C'est qui le Papillon ?

\- Oh euh, je ne vous en ai pas parlé dans une lettre ?

Les deux hochèrent négativement la tête.

\- Je croyais. Enfaite sur Paris, y a une personne qui se fait appeler le Papillon et qui possède des personnes qui ont des pensées négatives pour leur faire faire ce qu'ils veulent et surtout attraper des bijoux des deux personnes qui le combattent. Les deux héros s'appellent Chat Noir et l'autre Ladybug. D'ailleurs Ladybug, c'est Marinette, je comprends pas comment personne l'a remarqué. Bref, et donc Sirius c'était fait possédé ou akumatisé comme ils disent là-bas, et c'est à ce moment-là que la ministre de la magie est venue et donc que Sirius quelques heures plus tard c'est fait innocenté.

\- Wow, ça en fait des choses. Toi qui pensais avoir la tranquillité à Paris, c'est limite pire !

\- Oh oui et en plus la Ministre m'a donné comme mission de battre le Papillon et j'ai le droit pour cela d'utiliser la magie, mais très discrètement et sans être vu par un moldu.

\- Un Tu-sais-qui numéro deux, super.

\- Il a l'air moins terrifiant et meurtrier que lui, mais oui.

\- Bon et sinon y a des jolies filles à Paris ?

\- Ron !

\- Bah quoi je pose la question !

\- Haha Ron, oui, y a des jolies filles, mais elles ne sont pas si intéressantes. Chloé, une fille de ma classe est une des plus belles je dirais, après il y a aussi Alix qui est pas mal, Juleka, Alya et Marinette dans un sens et quand elle ne parle pas. Après les autres ne sont pas moche juste pas mon style.

\- Et pas aucune qui t'intéresse ? Alleeez, tu peux tous nous dire !

\- Aucune. »

Harry pensa soudainement à Adrien et au baisé échangé. Pourquoi pensait-il à lui alors qu'ils parlaient de filles. Pourquoi ?

« Et au niveau des cours tu t'en sors ?

\- Oui, Hermione ça peut aller. Même si j'ai un peu de mal avec certains cours comme le français ou la chimie. En faite, la chimie c'est comme la potion c'est peut-être pour ça.

\- Oui peut-être ! »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, pendant qu'Harry rangeait ses affaires. Une bonne ambiance régnait. Harry leur posa des questions sur Poudlard, les cours, certains de leurs amis, Pré-Au-Lard etc...  
Harry ne leur parla pas vraiment d'Adrien ou du baiser, il ne se sentait pas près, mais il allait devoir leur en parler durant les deux semaines pour avoir leurs conseils.

Molly les appela pour manger. Ils étaient tous à table y compris Dumbledore et McGonagall.

Une fois la nourriture servit. Sirius commença à raconter les événements d'après sa fuit sur le dos de Buck jusqu'à maintenant et ensuite, ce fut le tour d'Harry. Tout le monde écoutait attentivement tout en mangeant.

Après le long récit raconté et le repas fini. Molly fit débarrasser la table et ils allèrent se poser dans le petit salon pour la suite.

Dumbledore prit enfin la parole après avoir écouté :

« J'ai dû faire une grande pression au ministre anglais pour annoncer votre innocence Sirius, ce fut dur mais maintenant c'est officiel. Vous êtes libre de vous balader sans risquer de vous faire attaquer voir même tuer. Et je voudrais aussi m'excuser de ne pas avoir insisté il y a de cela quatorze ans, pour que vous ayez un procès. Je vous pensais vraiment coupable et aussi gardien du secret de la maison Potter. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais changer cela mais que vous sachiez que je culpabilise tous les jours pour votre séjour inutile à Azkaban.

\- Ce n'est rien Albus. Ce qui est fait est fait et ne peut être changé. Maintenant, l'essentiel c'est que je sois avec Harry et en sécurité à Paris.

\- D'ailleurs, pour ce qui est de Poudlard et le monde magique, Harry, j'ai dit que pour des raisons de sécurité dû à la mort de Voldemort et de la chasse aux mangemorts, tu suivais des cours de magie à domicile dans un endroit sûr et protégé. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Non, professeur Dumbledore, c'est parfait.

\- Très bien alors. Maintenant que tout a été dit. Nous allons retourner à Poudlard. Nous repasserons prochainement. Ravi de vous avoir revu.

\- Oui vraiment ravis monsieur Potter et monsieur Black, répéta le professeur McGonagall.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et transplanèrent direction Poudlard.

Bill annonça également qu'il allait partir, suivit de Charlie et aussi Percy. Une fois tout ce monde parti, il ne restait que les parents Weasley, les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Sirius et Harry.

Les discussions se firent plus en groupe. D'un côté Arthur, Molly et Sirius qui parlaient et de l'autre Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Harry qui parlaient de tout et de rien. Les Jumeaux insistaient pour qu'Harry soit leur cobaye de leurs nouvelles inventions. Ils avaient créé pleins de nouvelles choses comme des boules puantes dont l'odeur partait au bout de 72 heures, des boîtes à explosions, des bonbons qui donnent des vomissements -parfait pour louper les cours- et encore d'autres trucs.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement.

Au bout d'une semaine passée, ils avaient eux beaucoup de visite. Remus était venu les voir et était resté quelques jours pour profiter de leurs présences. Neville, Seamus et Dean étaient également venus une journée, ils avaient fait des parties de quidditch, des batailles explosives mais ils avaient aussi parlé !

Ces deux semaines de vacances furent très reposantes pour nos deux nouveaux parisiens. Ils avaient aimé ses vacances plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensées. Mais elles étaient passées trop vite.

Le soir de la veille de la rentrée et du départ, Harry prit la décision de parler d'Adrien à Ron et Hermione. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi au comment il allait leur raconter mais c'était dit que c'était inutile de réfléchir et autant sauter dans le tas et tout leur dire. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de ce baiser donc il espérait que ses deux meilleurs amis soient d'une aide précieuse.

Ils c'était donc assis tous les trois sur le lit de Ron, qu'Harry commença à parler :

« Je vous ai pas raconté un truc les amis.

\- Quoi donc Harry ?

\- Ouais quoi mec ?

\- Euh c'est assez difficile à expliquer en faite, c'est un truc qui s'est passé juste le jour ou nous sommes arrivés au Terrier et je savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Vous vous rappelez, je vous avais parlé d'Adrien ?

\- Oui, et donc il t'a fait quelques choses ?

\- Mh en quelque sorte... il m'a...euh embrassé ?

\- QUOI ? S'écria Ron ne s'attendant pas à cette nouvelle.

\- Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il m'avait déposé chez moi à comme d'habitude et au moment de se dire au revoir, il m'a embrassé. Je ne sais pas si j'ai aimé ou nan, ça n'a duré que quelques secondes. Et surtout, j'ai peur d'être à demain et de lui faire face. Je sais pas comment je vais réagir avec lui. Et s'il faisait comme si de rien n'était ou au contraire va tout faire pour le refaire ? Comment je vais faire ? Est si j'ai aimé, est-ce que ça fait que je suis bi ? Ou même gay ? Je ne sais pas trop ... c'est normal ?

\- Oh Harry, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, demain, tu auras tes réponses, n'hésite pas à aller le voir pour mettre les choses au clair ! Et que tu sois bi, gay ou n'importe quoi d'autres ca ne change rien au fait que tu restes notre ami, pas vrai Ron ?

Ron était silencieux, cela fit peur à Harry, il avait peur que Ron le rejette à cause de ça. Mais il fut vite rassuré :

\- Mais bien sûr que ça change rien ! Dans le monde sorcier, les relations homosexuelles sont bien acceptées tu sais, t'as pas à avoir peur ! Par contre, pour ce qui est de ton baiser avec ce Adrien, je suis pas d'une très bonne aide sur ce coup la, désolé mon pote.

\- C'est pas grave, je voulais juste me confier à vous sur ça. Ça m'a fait du bien en tout cas, merci de m'avoir écouté !

\- C'est normal Harry. Bon, il se fait tard, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit les garçons, ne tardez pas trop en sachant que c'est la rentrée demain !

\- Oui, maman ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne nuit et à demain !

\- Bonne nuit 'Mione. »

Ils étaient tous les trois mort de rire suite à la réponse d'Harry. Hermione sortit de la chambre pour aller se coucher et donc il ne restait qu'Harry et Ron dans la chambre de celui-ci.

« Bon désolé Harry, mais je vais aussi aller me coucher, je suis vraiment fatigué, cette journée ma épuisé. Si tu veux, on en parle demain de tout ça ? On essaye de pas se lever trop tard.

\- Merci Ron ! Bonne nuit alors.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Et Harry alla dans son lit pour laisser Ron s'allonger. Il décida également d'aller essayer de dormir, après tout une longue journée l'attendait demain.

Mais hélas, au bout de quelques heures, le sommeil n'était toujours pas présent. Il prit donc la décision d'aller faire un tour aux alentours du Terrier, peut-être que grâce à ça, il pourra bien dormir pour le peu de temps qu'il restait.

Donc Harry était tranquillement en train de se balader pas loin du champ. Il faisait assez frais et regrettait de ne pas avoir pris sa veste, au moins il avait pris sa baguette, mais ne connaissant aucun sort de réchauffement, elle était inutile pour lui.

C'était le bon moment pour réfléchir sérieusement et le calme qu'il régnait allait sûrement l'aider. Il partait avec Sirius dans quelques heures, vers 6h du matin et la, il était actuellement 2h. Il allait être fatigué demain, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir alors qu'il verrait Adrien à l'école. Demain ou il devra faire face à Adrien et son baiser d'il y a deux semaines. La conversation avec Ron et Hermione ne l'avait pas trop aidé et Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond. Mais... peut-être qu'une fois devant lui, il saura quoi faire !

« Oui demain, je me laisserais guider par mon instinct !

\- Si pour toi il y aura un demain Potter. » Ricana une voix.

Harry eu à peine le temps de sortir sa baguette qu'il se prit un sort qui l'assomma et fit tomber sa baguette par terre. La personne s'approcha du corps d'Harry avec un sourire fou et le souleva.

« Je vais enfin pouvoir ramener le maître ! Bientôt, le monde sorcier connaîtra un grand changement. » Il rigola de manière presque folle en disant cela et ils disparurent dans un pop distinctif du transplanage. Où allait-il emmener Harry ?

§§§

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'ai voulu le faire plus long pour pouvoir boucler les vacances en un seul chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous à plu, surtout la fin !

A bientôt


End file.
